


The Doctor & The Captain

by fakeaccunt



Series: Love Wasn't Part of the Plan [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, DCU, Marvel, Smallville
Genre: Adorable, Age Difference, Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Artist Steve Rogers, Babysitting, Captain America Steve Rogers, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Crossover, Cute, Doctor Bucky Barnes, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Grumpy Bucky Barnes, Humor, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Nesting, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Lex Luthor, Pregnant Bucky Barnes, Slice of Life, Steve Rogers is a Romantic Son of a Bitch, Sweet, Sweet Steve Rogers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakeaccunt/pseuds/fakeaccunt
Summary: .oOo.“We are going to take the time to have sex. To really dirty every surface in this house so there's an actual fuckin' reason to clean so much, you romantic piece of shit.”ORThat domestic as shit AU where no one dies and I took too long writing... You're welcome~..oOo.Sequel:The Mother & The Father





	The Doctor & The Captain

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU in which governments and people are not total shit and society actually works for the betterment of itself. There are still some assholes and Steve is still Captain America, but Hydra was never the batshit insane force of evil during WWII. Instead, they are a snobbish but prestigious group that focuses on scientific and medical advancement.
> 
> Steve grew up under heavy supervision as a child because he was the son of some important Irish army douchebag. Just kidding, his dad was actually nice. But anyway, they did their best to keep him not sick and eventually discovered his genes were pretty intriguing. The stuff they gave him growing up, amounting with the doctor he met in later years (Erskein) made him into one hell of a soldier. Oh, and by the way, a bit of DC in the mix a la Smallville AU because I can.
> 
> But wait there's more... in other stories that are part of a series for this one.
> 
> . . .
> 
> ;)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))
> 
> Just need to get my procrastinating ass to post them... This story is unbeta'd or however the fuck that is said.
> 
> An Oma is an Omega bearer and an Affa is an Alpha sire (both formal).
> 
> Enjoy~.

 

.oOo.

 

Cleaning... Cleaning, cleaning, cleaning. It was all Bucky could think about doing and it was driving him nuts.

 

Mostly because it reminded him he was... _nesting_.

 

Steve thought it was endearing, _cute_.

 

If it weren't for him, Bucky wouldn't be in this mess. 8 months pregnant and on maternity leave instead of patching people up like he was supposed to be.

 

He sighed.

 

Then after a couple minutes, picked up to sweep the damn place _again_. It wouldn't bug him so much if every damn spec of dust didn't seem to set him off. It didn't help that his profession got him so used to being in a completely sterile setting.

 

He sighed again. If Steve would just get home, maybe he could relax a bit...

 

Safety and comfort, right? That's what Omegas try to create for themselves when they nest. Fuck. This would be so much easier if Steve were here. Stupid hindbrain and its _'_ _Alpha equals Safe'_ protocols.

 

He gave a growl at no one in particular before the baby girl decided to kick him. Then sighed.

 

“Alright... point taken. I'll go... eat something instead.”

 

It didn't help that the waddling had gotten progressively worse as soon as he had hit the 7 month mark. Nevermind everything in between from the day he got pregnant. It _wasn't_ like he had his career and _everything_ planned out for himself before the Alpha came crashing into his life...

 

Stupid Steve and his stupid handsome face, stupid blue eyes, stupid charming sweetness, and stupid... stupid—.

 

“ _Bucky?_ ”

 

Bucky almost jumped at hearing the idiot say his name.

 

“Ah—... I'm in here.”

 

Despite everything, he couldn't help relaxing a bit and giving a small smile back when he saw the Alpha peek around the corner and smile at him big and bright and—... stupidly cheery...

 

He accepted the kiss that followed once Steve made his way over to him. He was quiet once he pulled back, making a face before leaning in and licking Bucky's lips. Bucky _really_ wanted to hide the flush that came after.

 

“Sweet onion soup?”

 

“Y-yeah...”

 

Steve gave a smile and kissed him again. He never seemed to mind Bucky's cravings. Granted this one wasn't as weird but—.

 

Bucky pulled away a bit.

 

“Um... Steve?”

 

“What? You happen to be a pretty good cook, Buck.”

 

“No... um.”

 

He gestured to the same corner of the kitchen that Steve had just peeked in from. Where a royal blue eyed little boy with thick black hair and a simple stuffed light brown bear with a pale blue bow was shyly standing. Somewhat hiding behind the wall. He looked a little familiar.

 

“Oh! Conner, it's alright. You can come out.”

 

He took one step out before running to Steve and hiding behind his leg. From what Bucky caught a glimpse of, he was wearing a navy blue outfit in a sailor fashion with long sleeves and puffed pants, uniform buttons on the coat, black shoes and even his socks were neat. Pretty fancy stuff for such a little kid, it looked to be designer.

 

Steve couldn't help smiling as he looked down at him. “Hey, buddy... it's alright. This is Bucky...”

 

Conner seemed to look at him a moment before commenting. “He's big...”

 

Bucky was surprised by that and it made him a little self conscious. Smoothing the fabric over his belly but he stayed quiet.

 

Steve gave half a laugh before Bucky gave him a look. It settled on a smile before he spoke. “I guess he would be... he's got a baby in him. Pretty soon the baby will be born, and then Bucky and I will have someone we can love and take care of. Just like you.”

 

“Just like... mama and papa?”

 

Steve smiled. “Just like your mama and papa. We'll be just that for a little girl of our own. She's not ready to come out just yet, but... she will be soon. Until then, Bucky keeps her safe, sound, and warm, tucked away in his tummy.”

 

“Just like I was with my mama?”

 

Steve turned to Conner and gave a smile. “Your dad did take a lot of pictures, didn't he...”

 

Conner looked at Bucky before blushing and hiding a bit more behind Steve.

 

_'He's so cute...'_

 

Bucky made to get off the chair, a high stool, giving Steve a look when the Alpha flinched, wanting to help him. He managed to crouch down so he was eye level with Conner and held out a hand, smiling a bit as Conner seemed to relax. When he spoke it was very soft.

 

“I'm Steve's Omega... it's nice to meet you, Conner.”

 

Conner smiled a bit back and took his hand, accepting the offer to shake it. _'Strong grip for such a small kid.'_

 

Despite it, that wasn't what surprised Bucky. He felt a strong kick from the baby that made him lightly gasp before smoothing a hand over the spot to soothe her. Conner seemed to tense up, worried all of a sudden.

 

“Is something wrong?”

 

Bucky gave another smile to reassure him. “No... just the baby kicking... she's been pretty active lately.”

 

Conner's cheeks heated up and turned bright red, he leaned a bit back behind Steve's leg again.

 

“Do you wanna feel her?”

 

Pink spread on his face with the bright red of his cheeks before he gave a nod and moved out from behind Steve's leg. He hesitated a minute but put his small hand where Bucky pointed to, where she had kicked. He put his hand over Conner's so he'd have it more firmly placed. He seemed to hold his breath and when she finally kicked, his whole face lit up. It made Bucky smile much bigger.

 

“I think she might like you. Promise you'll be a friend for her once she's born?”

 

Conner's blush had softened to a light pink on his cheeks but his eyes grew determined and he nodded. Bucky gave a warm smile in return.

 

“I was eating before you and Steve got here, and I'm still a bit hungry, there's plenty of food to share. Do you want anything Conner?”

 

Conner again nodded. This time his cheeks turning a much brighter red.

 

Bucky was about to get up before he realized he wasn't even sure how he managed to get in this position at all. A light flush passed his own cheeks before he glanced up at Steve and then looked away. This time, he _was_ asking for help. And the Alpha had the audacity to smile, more than eager to do so. Once Steve had helped him, Conner tugged on Steve's pants a bit and Steve turned back to him. He gave a small gesture and Steve picked him up for the little boy to whisper something to him. Whatever it was had Bucky raise a brow as he saw Steve smile like an idiot and say he agreed with whatever Conner told him.

 

He sighed. But after rubbing his back a bit, went to prepare something.

 

“What do you want to eat?”

 

“Anything's fine...”

 

“You okay with your veggies?”

 

“I like veggies.”

 

Bucky turned back with a smile and a raised eyebrow to get a blush from Conner and a response from Steve said with a smile of his own. “His grandparents own a farm.”

 

That was kinda nice. Bucky could only hope for his daughter. Though she seemed to have him craving enough vegetables.

 

“How does... some... sweet onion soup with fresh bread on the side sound?”

 

“I like onions!”

 

It was easier because he wouldn't have to make much, since he'd just made the soup and could add a few things for Conner, and they had leftover dough from when him and Steve were making bread together before Steve decided to...  _distract_ him. The punk...

 

He turned the heat for the soup back on and the oven on so it would be preheated for the bread. He shaped some rolls and put an egg wash over them along with a little bit of salt, pepper, and olive oil. After setting some of the soup aside, he chopped up a few more onions and added some spinach noodles, diced tomatoes, and seasoned and cooked chicken to the soup.

 

“Steve...”

 

“I thought I'd stay here forgotten, I'll have some of the plain version.”

 

Bucky rolled his eyes but smiled. He poured three bowls, two with the newer version and one with the original. The bread was done at the same time, the smaller rolls cooking faster. He gave Conner his bowl with two bread rolls, then Steve his, and sat down with his own. He noticed Conner hesitating a bit but more importantly, he didn't blow on his soup.

 

“Be careful, it's hot.”

 

He half expected Conner to burn himself when he put the spoon in his mouth and was about to say something, but he noticed Steve looking at Conner and he didn't seem phased at all. Instead, his eyes widened as Conner's eyes lit up, and he proceeded to down the soup like its temperature wasn't an issue.

 

He sighed. Well, this was the life Steve was involved in. He got up to get more right as Conner was asking, bowl held out.

 

Steve took a napkin and wiped the corner of Conner's mouth clean.

 

 

.oOo.

 

 

They were both standing in the doorway to the kitchen and dining area, looking in at Conner in the living room, who was coloring on the floor.

 

“Steve.”

 

Steve gave a light sigh, knowing the question woulda come sooner or later. “He's Clark's son.”

 

“That  _really_ handsome reporter Alpha?”

 

Steve turned to Bucky with a half deadpanned, unamused smile that said 'thanks'.

 

Bucky did not hold in his smile screaming _'your welcome~'_.

 

“And I thought you liked redheads.”

 

“I married a blond, didn't I?”

 

“Only cause he got you pregnant.”

 

“Yeah... he is a bit dumb, isn't he.”

 

“He's also yours...”

 

“I guess I'm stuck with him then...”

 

At that, Steve smiled, taking Bucky's hand in his before moving closer and bringing his hands over his husband's swollen belly and pressing a kiss to his cheek from behind.

 

Bucky smiled back but then looked back at Conner. “We got off topic, why is Clark's son with you?”

 

Steve seemed to get the slightest bit tenser. When Bucky looked at him, he saw that he was blushing. He sighed.

 

“Steve...”

 

“I... may have... promised him we could take care of him... for a few days. O-only a few. Him and his mate have been tryin' to take a short getaway for a while now. Conner's Oma tends to overstress himself with work and... well, something always happens with the babysitter and they end up not taking it.”

 

Bucky raised a brow.

 

“Something happened this time too, but Clark ended up talking to me about it. He had Conner with him and...”

 

“You offered before thinking about it...”

 

“I figured it might be good for you to not be so alone all the time... I know it's not exactly the same, but a little practice can't hurt either, and a pup will help calm down the nesting instincts...”

 

Bucky didn't say anything, slumping a bit in Steve's arms.

 

“Buck.”

 

Steve gave two small nudges at Bucky's arms with his own. When he spoke next, it was a lot softer.

 

“Clark's been tryin' to convince his mate they should have another baby... they've been thinkin' about it... figured it might help to have Conner around an expectant Oma.”

 

Bucky looked back at Steve, then at Conner but was still quiet.

 

“He's _awfully_ cute.”

 

Bucky sighed. “He is...”

 

“And he's really well behaved...”

 

“I wouldn'ta said 'no' Steve. A heads up woulda been nice though...”

 

“It was more so Clark's mate wouldn't have the chance to say no. Clark's convinced he's antagonizing the babysitters so they quit.”

 

Bucky laughed a bit at the thought. “He must really love his son...”

 

“They both do. Who wouldn't?”

 

Bucky gave a soft hum in agreement. “Does Conner know? He's spending time apart from them...”

 

“He does. He knows his parents are doing something important together. There are times he hasn't seen one of them for a few days, but never both at the same time. He _hopes_ they'll bring him back a puppy...”

 

Bucky gave a snort. “I remember those days... got a new sister each time instead.”

 

Steve leaned in and gave him another kiss on the cheek, holding him just a bit tighter. Bucky looked over before returning a kiss of his own, chaste and sweet. Conner looked up at about the same time they broke and Bucky noticed him blush brightly before looking away. He gave a smile.

 

If this was family with Steve... _then~_

 

  

.oOo.

 

 

Steve was brushing his teeth for the night by the time Bucky remembered the _other_ thing he wanted to ask him. Bucky was very ready to sleep, reading while he waited for his husband to finish and come to bed. They'd already put Conner to sleep in a guest room. He didn't say anything, not yet, when he heard Steve finish, he marked his place in the book, quietly soothing the baby as she stirred.

 

When he felt the bed dip, he snapped it shut and glanced at him. Steve stopped. He looked like he'd just been caught doing something he wasn't supposed to. By now, he knew Bucky's mannerisms enough to know when he might be in trouble, so it was likely more related to that than anything. Still, having this power over the Alpha was kinda fun. Bucky didn't say anything, and after a moment, Steve finished getting in next to him.

 

Same routine as always, an arm wrapped around his growing waist before he turned the lamp on the bedside table off. It was hesitant though, and he could feel Steve was a bit nervous. He was trying not to smile because he knew his mate would be able to see it. After a moment, when Steve finally relaxed, he spoke.

 

“Steve?”

 

The Alpha near jumped. Too easy.

 

“Mmm?”

 

“What did Conner whisper to you that you happened to agree with?”

 

Steve didn't exactly tense, but Bucky could feel the surprise from him. He did; however, lean over to turn on the lamp so he could get a good look at Bucky, and Bucky the same with him. He had a brow raised on a half smirking, half confused look on his face.

 

“Jesus, Buck. Is that what this is about? You nearly scared me half to death! You had me thinkin' I did something to warrant a cold shoulder from you.”

 

Bucky tried not to smile, half failing. “Well, it wouldn't be as much fun if I didn't make you nervous.”

 

Steve's eyelids fell to being half lidded as he looked at his husband. He sat back and crossed his arms, a smirk on his face.

 

“I'm not so sure I should break Conner's trust like that.”

 

Bucky gave a slight frown. “Steve.”

 

“Buck.”

 

Bucky gave a huff, but he wasn't going to argue about this. He could feel his cheeks heating up. “You're a punk.”

 

He didn't take the time to see Steve's smile either before turning off the light again to go to bed. And while annoyed, still relaxed against the Alpha's gentle touch and placed a hand over his on his belly.

 

It was quiet a moment and he was ready to close his eyes and sleep before Steve whispered in his ear.

 

“He told me you were _real_ pretty, Buck...”

 

His eyes widened and his face heated to a near burning intensity. He turned to the Alpha, shocked, only to see him smile brightly before leaning in and kissing him.

 

He was pulled into a deep kiss that gave him a hard time keeping up. And when they finally broke, and he did manage to speak, he hardly had any breath and there wasn't any heat to it.

 

“ _You're a punk..._ ”

 

“And you're somethin' of a jerk, but I still agree with him.”

 

Bucky couldn't hide the small smile, or deny Steve when he leaned in for another kiss. The Alpha made the kiss even more heated before giving a few to Bucky's jaw and a nip at his neck prompting a gasp and a moan, respectively. He smirked against the Omega's skin and then continued, pulling him closer in and grasping at a hip, gently, his ass, and then bringing the hand to pull his thigh up, resting the leg on his own hip. He was mindful of the baby bump, edging to pull Bucky over him so—.

 

He stopped. Suddenly a whole lot nervous. It took Bucky a moment to calm himself down from what Steve did to him.

 

“Steve?”

 

When the door creaked open with a small, scared little boy standing there, Bucky's eyes widened. He leaned over to turn on the light.

 

Steve must have heard him ahead of time. The Alpha took a moment to compose himself and put some distance between him and Bucky, still fully clothed, thankfully.

 

“Conner? What's wrong?”

 

He looked as if he were trying not to cry and his voice was so small when he spoke. “I had a nightmare...”

 

Bucky and Steve looked at each other before Bucky sat up better so he could speak.

 

“Oh, sweetheart... come here. Stevie and I still got plentya space, you don't have to sleep alone if you don't want to...”

 

Conner walked over with his bear but stopped at the edge of the bed.

 

“You wanna sleep here, with us?”

 

He seemed to think a moment before nodding hesitantly. Steve seemed to pick up on somethin' before speaking up again.

 

“It's okay to be scared, buddy. If you want, you can try again tomorrow. It's your first time completely away from your parents, and while we may not be them, we'll do our best to protect you just the same. Doesn't matter how old you get, everybody gets scared sometimes.”

 

“Even Steve.”

 

Conner gave an adorable incredulous look as Steve gave an amused smile at Bucky before turning back to Conner.

 

“Oh yeah, big time. I get scared all the time. I screw up taking care a you and I don't even want to know what your Oma has in store for me. So how about it?”

 

Conner gave a small smile before giving a firmer nod and climbing onto the bed with them.

 

Steve would've been the one to hold him since Bucky's pregnant, but Bucky's also stubborn, so they both found a way to hold him close and stay comforted and cozy together. Bucky ran his hand through Conner's hair until the little boy fell back asleep and then kissed the soft curls on his head.

 

Steve gave him an all too happy smile for what they were interrupted from getting to just a moment ago. One Bucky could only assume was pride for the mothering instincts of his Omega. Bucky rolled his eyes but smiled back before leaning over to turn off the light again.

 

 

.oOo.

 

 

The routine didn't change much in the morning since Steve always got up very early and had been letting Bucky sleep in with the pregnancy.

 

It did seem to stir Conner a bit, who likely wouldn't be used to it. But that only made Bucky hold onto him tighter.

 

When the time finally came for Bucky to wake up, it was a little earlier than usual, since the baby girl could sometimes make him sleep upwards of twelve hours. He did notice Conner was awake though, and gave the boy some space. Yawning, he looked over at the clock. 8. Okay, 11 hours. Not too bad. Though he could've done a bit better.

 

Conner was probably hungry by now.

 

“Hungry?”

 

Conner gave a hesitant nod. He seemed a bit guarded again...

 

Bucky made breakfast for them, but Conner was quiet the whole time. It worried him a little. “Conner... is something wrong?”

 

Conner looked up at him surprised before blushing and quickly shaking his head. His blush got deeper as he glanced off to the side. He opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it again, and the blush got even deeper. Finally, he spoke. So timidly and cute.

 

“ _I don't really know what to call you..._ ”

 

Bucky gave a smile. He really was too cute. “Well my name is James Buchanan B—... Rogers... I keep forgetting how recent the wedding was... a more formal approach would be to call me Mr. Rogers. But that might be confusing with both me and Steve. I am a Doctor though, and Steve's a Captain. So calling me Dr. Rogers and Steve Capt. Rogers would work. Just Bucky would be fine with me though...”

 

Conner seemed quiet moment and Bucky wondered for a second if he had unloaded too much on the kid. But after a second he seemed to process it and gave a small smile and a nod.

 

The day went on relatively calmly. Conner was such a sweet little boy, he kept offering to help but Bucky told him it was fine for him to play. Steve was right, having a pup around did calm him down from the obsessive nesting instincts. Enough to actually sit down and relax for once, watching Conner play on the carpet as he soothed the baby girl inside his belly. He figured reading a book might help along while they waited for Steve.

 

He wasn't expecting to lose his balance or the bookcase to tip over. He braced himself, ready to protect his belly. He was even more surprised by what happened instead. Books toppled over and out of the shelves but the bookcase itself...

 

He looked to his side to see Conner standing there holding it. There wasn't an ounce of effort to it, by his face. And Bucky _knew_ how heavy the bookcase was, he had to have Steve move it several times. He could only stare in shock. Because he also knew Conner had just been at least two rooms away, and for him to move that fast...

 

After a moment, Conner pushed the bookshelf back up. And in the blink of an eye, the books were organized on the bottom shelves and neatly stacked for the top ones. Eventually, the little boy offered a hand, and under normal circumstance, Bucky would be afraid of toppling the child over. He was so stunned he didn't register taking the hand, and was even more surprised to find that Conner had pulled him up, no trouble at all.

 

“Are you okay, Bucky?”

 

“I... I'm... I'm fine... how—how did you...”

 

“I'm not as strong or fast as papa, but I heard it start falling and... I'm sorry...”

 

“N-no! It's okay, I... I'm just surprised...”

 

Bucky was silent another moment before pulling the little boy in for a hug.

 

“That was an amazing thing you did, Conner... the baby could have gotten hurt and—.”

 

“ _You_ could have gotten hurt...”

 

Conner looked worried. Bucky gave a look of surprise before giving his own soft and worried smile.

 

“That's right... thank you.”

 

After he managed to compose himself, he put the remaining books back on the shelf, one after the other. Only... one of them didn't seem to fit. It was an unmarked dark leather book. And If he looked at it closely enough, it looked like a sketchbook. He knew Steve had a couple, but he normally kept them together, not...

 

His eyebrows furrowed.

 

He felt Conner's small hand tug on his clothes and took another breath before giving his hand and squeezing the little boy's in reassurance.

 

“I'm fine, Conner, I promise. Come on, let's go back to resting, baby wants me to sit down.”

 

He gave a nod before leading Bucky back over, not sitting down to play himself until Bucky was comfortable with the book on the sofa.

 

Conner was cute. He was really, _really_ cute. And if his Alpha father was anything to go by, he'd turn out to be an amazing gentleman. Bucky kind of envied whatever Oma managed to snag a man like that. Steve was a punk, and only a gentleman when he wanted to be.

 

The baby girl kicked him out of his thoughts and Bucky smoothed a hand over the spot, smiling to himself. Everything was worth it... he couldn't wait to meet her...

 

He glanced over at Conner who had gone back to playing on the carpet. He took another breath before opening that strange book he found. And he wasn't wrong, it was a sketchbook.

 

The first thing he saw was a pencil drawing of himself. A little bit lewd but nothing crazy. Still enough to make him blush and make sure Conner was still playing. It looked like Steve had used something over it to set the pencil so it wouldn't smudge after he finished.

 

The picture was gorgeous. It was... if he wasn't mistaken, it was from Steve's perspective... back when their daughter was... conceived. His cheeks were burning, he knew that now. That was the first time they'd shared an actual bed. Steve had shown up at the hospital freaking out about something that happened. He didn't go into rut but he ended up frenzied, and while they did end up fucking there in that room Bucky had pulled him aside to, Bucky had quickly gone to take Steve back to his apartment with the state he was in. They had no idea what it would amount to then... but...

 

In the corner, the words _'Week 0'_ were written. The picture was when he was awake, looking at Steve, so he knew there was no way for Steve to have drawn it when he wasn't looking. The blanket barely covered him, and Steve got the detail down to every last love bite he gave...

 

He turned the page. The next one said _'Week 1'_. Another picture of himself, from Steve's perspective. Though this one seemed to be a more calm moment. His hair was pulled back and he was drinking a coffee while in one of Steve's dress shirts. That had been his first visit to the house Steve owned. He remembered that moment...

 

Bucky bit his lip. What was Stevie up to...

 

 _Week 2_ carried the same theme. Most of them did. Something sensuous, another picture of him, this time it was in a moment of him sleeping.

 

They were all beautifully done with heavy attention to detail, like Steve had taken a photograph every time or Bucky had been modeling for him. But he knew that wasn't possible, and he knew Steve couldn't have made up the scenes because he remembered living those moments. It was strange to view himself from another's perspective but... flattering to see how _Steve_ saw him.

 

Eventually, he noticed a pattern.

 

At _Week 8_ , the picture was of a worried Bucky who had just spoken the word's _'I'm pregnant...'_ to Steve. He didn't need any hints or words written down to remember the face he would've given Steve then, or what he wore that day. By _Week 12_ , he'd started to show... and had shown Steve as much the small and barely there swell of his stomach. Getting slightly bigger with each week that passed...

 

_Oh..._

 

Steve had been... keeping track of his pregnancy... week by week...

 

There was one at 15 weeks, the day Steve had just given him the ring and asked Bucky to marry him. He'd slipped it on his finger like a sneaky bastard but then had gotten so nervous, he told Bucky he didn't have to answer right away, blushing wildly. To which Bucky had simply kissed him and said the words _'yes'_... The drawing was of Bucky looking back at Steve with tears in his eyes at having just noticed the ring.

 

Every picture was of Bucky, every week passing, his belly growing. Documenting the growth of their child, every milestone in her development and in their relationship.

 

The day they got the paperwork filed for the marriage. The day Bucky finished his training program to officially be titled a Doctor and not an intern at the hospital. The day they held that small ceremony with family and friends on base. It might have been a shotgun wedding if his dad weren't scared shitless with his husband being _Captain_ _America_. He almost wished Steve had drawn himself in his formal uniform. He always looked so handsome when he wore it...

 

The day Bucky first felt the flutters from their daughter inside of himself. The day she got hiccups. The first day Steve got to feel her kick... The day they both realized they were too impatient, and went ahead and found out they were having a baby girl...

 

Steve had picked the most significant moments from each week...

 

The last drawing, _Week 35_ , wasn't finished.

 

“Why are you crying, Bucky?”

 

He looked up from the book to see a worried Conner. He hadn't even noticed and quickly closed the book and wiped the tears.

 

“I... don't worry about it, it's the good kind of crying.”

 

Conner looked skeptical but then Bucky managed to get up and ruffle his hair. He knew Steve would notice it was missing but he didn't exactly know where it had been _hidden_ on the bookshelf. Instead, he brought it to his nightstand and put it in the drawer. There was a flurry of emotion running through him, but the first thing he needed to ask Steve was about...

 

 

.oOo.

 

 

“Conner has superpowers.”

 

Steve looked up from his food, wide eyed and quiet for a moment. Bucky had settled the little boy down for a nap after he'd finished eating early.

 

“He said he's not as strong or fast as his dad.”

 

“Well... maybe not yet. I'm not really sure what powers he'll get since he's half human, but his dad is Superman, so—.”

 

“Clark is Superman.”

 

“Y-yeah... was this not...”

 

“And you didn't think to tell me, knowing I would be taking care of his child? Superman's child?”

 

Steve flushed. Glancing off before looking back down at his food. “I... it's not really a secret... kind of an open one Clark keeps at work. He was raised on base you know, cause of his heritage. I guess it's just easy to forget not everyone who meets him is gonna put two and two together... sorry.”

 

“It's easy to forget I married such an old man.”

 

“Jerk. Did something happen?”

 

“He's following in his father's footsteps if that says anything.”

 

“Well... tell him I said thank you...”

 

“You can tell him yourself, _Captain America~._ ”

 

Steve gave a smile before he continued eating. This night was much more calm. Bucky leaning against Steve once he got in bed but not putting his book down. Steve brought an arm around his waist, rubbed a hand over his belly and pressed a kiss to his temple when he did.

 

“How was today... with Conner?”

 

Bucky gave a sigh before marking the page and setting the book aside. “You were right. He helped calm down the nesting instincts...”

 

“Mmm... how do you feel?”

 

Bucky was quiet a moment... thinking about the book he found. “Like maybe you knocking me up isn't so bad...”

 

“Yeah? You'd let me do it again?”

 

“I don't know about that... I think I'm ready to get this baby outta me.”

 

“Maybe keep her in a few more weeks though?”

 

Steve brought his other hand over the swell, smoothing it over and resting at the bottom as he pulled his husband in. Bucky placed a hand over his. _Weeks_... he wasn't quite sure how to ask about it.

 

“Steve?”

 

The words were on the tip of his tongue but he couldn' quite bring himself to say them. Instead, blurting something else out.

 

“I love you...”

 

Steve turned to him with surprise that blossomed into that same stupidly perfect smile he had. The scent of happy Alpha rolling off of him. “I love you too...”

 

He pulled Bucky further in and they shared a kiss before Bucky snuggled into his Alpha's warm embrace.

 

.oOo.

 

The next day passed without incident. He did take Conner to the store and the little boy was such a great help and sweetheart, but apart from a sweet old lady doting over him and asking Bucky about him, there wasn't much to say. He'd blushed at the compliments but told her Conner wasn't his, just that he was watching him for one of his husband's friends, but he agreed. Conner was adorable.

 

It wasn't really like he expected anyone to see him. Anyone who would know who Conner was but not him and nonchalantly tell a friend who would immediately jump to conclusions.

 

But the day after, something did happen.

 

Someone _very_ impatiently ringing the doorbell. Conner was eating, Bucky made waffles today with all the fixin's for him. Berries, whipped cream, chocolate syrup. All homemade to make sure it was the best it could be, health and taste wise. A tall glass of cold milk on the side. Conner ate sweets much slower than he did other foods. He really liked savoring them, so he was still eating, but gave wide eyes showing Bucky an offer to get the door despite the fact.

 

Bucky had smiled, finishing his tea and setting it down before getting up. The doorbell did not stop ringing. Bucky sighed before yelling out.

 

“ _ **Calm down! I'm on my way!**_ _I can only waddle so fast..._ ”

 

There was a pause and then it continued before abruptly stopping. He took another breath and he could hear voices outside.

 

“— _can't believe you left my baby with a stranger.”_

 

“ _I didn't leave him with a stranger, I left him with—.”_

 

Bucky opened the door to see an exasperated Clark standing behind a... familiar redhead with short and perfectly parted hair and deep violet eyes.

 

“ _*Sigh*..._ the Captain's mate.”

 

“Who I don't—.”

 

The person turned to see Bucky and both of them looked at each other in shock.

 

“ _James?_ ”

“ _Alex?_ ”

 

“ _ **Mama!**_ ”

 

Bucky barely had time to notice when Conner had sped up to his side, careful with him because of his state and patient as Bucky moved to the side before hugging his Oma.

 

Go figure. Conner's mother was Lex Luthor. _Kent?_ Who was... mated... to Superman.

 

Bucky took another breath. “I think I need to sit down.”

 

“Steve wasn't kidding, you are... very pregnant. I mean, I knew you were pregnant, but... Do you need help?”

 

“No, but thank you.”

 

They all sat down in the living room. Lex with Conner in his lap and Clark next to them, a little concerned if amused.

 

“Where's Steve?”

 

“Still at work, he gets the next three days off and they technically give him a lot of leeway with how long he's been serving but...”

 

“No, I get it. Duty calls for him. He's a damn good soldier. How have you been?”

 

“Pregnant.”

 

Clark did not hold in the smile or slight laugh. Lex raised a brow at him but finally spoke.

 

“Clark, why didn't you tell me who Steve's mate was?”

 

“You two know each other?”

 

“Luthor Corp. had heavy influence for my scholarship with Hydra and the training program I was involved with. Lex helped set the whole thing up.”

 

“I met him back when he'd first applied. He showed brilliant promise.”

 

“You've always had an eye for that...”

 

Bucky had never seen Lex blush, he never thought he would, but he could see some of where Conner got his cuteness from. Which was something, because most of him was _straight_ from his Affa.

 

“I—... there was a mistake in the system when he first started. They almost didn't take him because they believed he was too young and the information either had to be flawed or he was lying. Even though I knew it wasn't much of a stretch. He was 16 at the time of entry. I was 13 by the time I finished high school, and 18 at the time I finished my degrees. And that's not even the record... So I did some digging with the information.”

 

“How old are you now?”

 

“The program was originally supposed to last 12 years, with how fast I moved through everything, it woulda lasted 8. I'm 23. I was _supposed_ to finish a little after I'd turned 24. _L_ _ong before I even thought about getting pregnant..._ ”

 

“ _Jesus_...”

 

It was said in slight surprise and amusement. Bucky raised a brow.

 

“Steve's said a few things...”

 

Bucky rolled his eyes. “If he's gonna be so _concerned_ about me being too young for him, I don't get why he didn't pick someone else years ago, and persisted so much with me. I coulda been left alone. Or better yet, he coulda waited a few years.”

 

“Well, I mean, in his defense, he doesn't really age, and he was having trouble finding someone compatible. If it wasn't that, it was the thought of outliving them holding him back... can't really say I'd blame him.”

 

Bucky gave a hum. He'd been terrified when they'd told him his cells weren't aging like before, worried about what it might mean for his future, but he understood the relief that Steve showed once the Alpha had told him about his own aging issue. The fact that he wouldn't be alone made it a little less scary... And at the same time, he couldn't imagine what Steve felt, having to watch the people he loved grow old and pass on while he stayed the same. He was alone... had been alone for a while now.

 

“When you had called me about being pregnant to have the last bit sped up, I wasn't expecting...”

 

“My husband is an idiot.”

 

There were juvenile snorts from both of Conner's parents.

 

“When do you turn 24?”

 

“The Winter solstice, so it's not like it's far off with us already in December, but...”

 

“Oh, no, believe me, I fully understand how much an unplanned pregnancy can throw off your entire life. And how obnoxious that doting Alpha that _should_ be concerned can be.”

 

“So Conner wasn't...”

 

“No.”

 

“I was a surprise!”

 

Lex raised a brow at his son before glancing at his husband who just seemed to have a smile before leaning closer and tickling the little boy who started giggling up a storm.

 

“Yes, you were, Kon. You were the best surprise.”

 

“I was Clark's age when we had him. Which gave me more concern for him despite me being the one who was pregnant. My life was for the most part, well planned and set. His was just starting to move forward... I hadn't really planned on children at least another 5 years, and even then, I wasn't expecting them to be genetically mine, but...”

 

“How old is Conner?”

 

“I'm 5!”

 

“Plus the one he was pregnant during, it's been 6 years since. Lex and I are 6 years apart.”

 

Bucky furrowed his brows. “How old are you now?”

 

Clark was about to answer before they heard the door open and saw a familiar face.

 

Steve looked surprised at all of them.

 

“I get the feeling I've missed something...”

 

Clark gave a smile and Lex leaned into him with Conner. Bucky patted the spot next to himself. Steve gave a smile and lifted a brow before sitting down next to him.

 

“You're home early. Conner's Oma was concerned about who was taking care of him.”

 

Steve furrowed his brows but otherwise stayed quiet.

 

“Apparently, it was all for nothing because he knew your mate better than I did. Not that any of that should have mattered, considering you're his _godfather_.”

 

Lex didn't say anything, crossing his arms and flushing as he looked away and stopped leaning on his mate, as well as started hogging their son.

 

“See, that I didn't know. And if you had just contacted both of us prior to making this decision, your vacation might've not been cut short.”

 

Steve blushed and Clark sighed, now with Lex staring at him. Bucky gave pause before thinking over what Clark had just said. Clark seemed to notice and his eyes widened as he tilted his head at Steve. Bucky spoke first.

 

“Steve.”

 

“Seriously? You actually named him for us and you didn't tell your husband?”

 

“I... didn't think it was that important a detail...”

 

“You actually gave Conner his name?”

 

“You should have seen my father that day. He had been livid about the pregnancy in general, it had put a lot of strain on our families, but we have a very _proud_ Scotch background. And Steve's an Irishman. Who picked an Irish name. Even for me, that would be pretty ballsy.”

 

Bucky snorted. Clark gave a half smirk at the fact.

 

“Well, he's Captain America, I honestly don't think your dad even phased him.”

 

“How have I not known this, the entire time Steve? Why is there always something new with you? I'm your husband.”

 

“Well, he's got about 50 years on you—.”

 

“Please don't mention my age—.”

 

“He's 71, that's a lot of experiences for him to share with you, I'm sure he _forgets_ some along the way.”

 

Steve groaned.

 

“I was more focused on you. You and the baby... you were focused on finishing your program, I didn't wanna distract you.”

 

“You say that... but I don't think I'd be knocked up if that were true...”

 

“What does that mean? Did Steve hurt you?”

 

Conner looked so ready to defend him, Bucky was tempted to say yes. It slipped but the response from the kid was priceless.

 

“It means Steve got him pregnant. It's just a phrase, Conner. Though it also means their baby was a surprise, like you were for us.”

 

“Oh... you didn't hurt mama, did you?”

 

Now he looked so sad. His eyes were watery as he looked up at his Affa, worry clear on the little boy's face.

 

“No, honey, your papa didn't hurt me. Though he chose the worst time to put you in my belly, you were still a wonderful gift that we will never, ever, _ever_ regret...”

 

Conner leaned in and hugged his Oma. He gave a slightly muffled response but they all heard it well enough.

 

“ _You said he put me there too early..._ ”

 

“That he did... but you know what? I wouldn't change a thing...”

 

“How old was Clark when you had him?”

 

Steve beat them to the punch.

 

“Clark was _19_ when they had Conner.”

 

Bucky raised a brow in surprise. “ _19?_ ”

 

“That was because it only took once...”

 

Steve raised a brow at the response but turned to his mate.

 

“ _And_ while Clark had been told he was incompatible with the human species...”

 

“I was told an accident sustained when I was a child rendered me barren. The same accident that brought Clark to Earth and was the true date of our first meeting. As it became apparent, Clark had simply chosen a mate from that early point in his life, essentially making us both incompatible with the rest of the population.”

 

“I told you not to listen to those doctors and talk to Thor instead. He's a fertility god, for fu—udge sake.”

 

Bucky smirked. It was always interesting to see Steve clean up his language, considering he swore like the soldier he was when he wanted to.

 

“Clark knew before I did. Within 5 weeks of Conner's conception. I didn't get morning sickness until the 6th.”

 

Bucky gave an incredulous look and Clark clarified.

 

“I heard his heartbeat. A small and even flutter that was following Lex around everywhere he went...”

 

Bucky thought back a moment. “Is that why you looked at me funny the day I met you?”

 

Clark smiled. “I could hear your baby's heartbeat then. I wasn't really sure whether or not I should tell Steve. Wasn't even sure if you knew.”

 

“I was starting to suspect but I... didn't really get morning sickness, I kept... falling asleep... Thor gave me a similar look a few weeks before. Though, he seemed more surprised. He actually kept trying to get me to make an appoint-ment... for a checkup with him...”

 

Something dawned on Bucky then. He narrowed his eyes as he thought about the fact that... Thor was a fertility god... and Bucky was about amazed at his pregnancy brain not letting him see this sooner. But of course Steve would grump about his best buddy keeping quiet. His eyes widened, then his brows furrowed as he sighed and then frowned. Clark gave a laugh.

 

“Thor'd be able to tell the moment someone's _conceived_. With how bad he is at keeping secrets, I'm actually surprised he didn't say a word.”

 

“He's discreet when he wants to be... He fully understands and abides by patient doctor confidentiality, and he's probably the best baby doctor the world has ever known. But I can't believe he wouldn't tell me!”

 

“I think the _fertility god_ part pretty much covers that...”

 

Or maybe Natasha was right, and he did need to spend some time away from Loki... Bucky was snapped out of his thoughts by Lex.

 

“When are you due?”

 

“The 31st...”

 

They summed up their conversation. Conner had fallen asleep with it. Bucky offered them some food and tea before they left which Steve was more than happy to get just to keep his pregnant Omega in place. By now, Bucky was picking up and reorganizing everything.

 

“You just gonna stand there, or are you gonna help me?”

 

Steve gave a smile but stopped leaning against the wall before walking over and behind Bucky to wrap his arms around him.

 

“Well, I would, but I don't wanna be yelled at for messin' it up...”

 

“Can't mess it up, but you can distract me from finishin'?”

 

“That's normally how it goes, isn't it?”

 

Bucky rolled his eyes but relaxed into the hold. Steve's embrace was always so warm... He placed his hands over Steve's on his belly. This... giant mound housing their daughter. God, he felt _huge_. He felt a kiss at his neck and then another and did his best not to be undone by the Alpha.

 

“Steve... what are you doing?”

 

“Distracting you... I thought it was obvious.”

 

“I don't know if you noticed, but I'm not feeling particularly _sexy_ today.”

 

He was wearing sweatpants and a loose hoody. His hair, part way up in a messy bun, the rest loose.

 

“You're always gorgeous, doll. How could you feel any different?”

 

Steve had slipped his hands into the front pocket of the hoodie, really caressing his belly.

 

“I dunno... maybe the fact that some asshole made me gain about 40 pounds in the last 8 and half months by puttin' a baby in me? One my body needs to find ways to make up for the accelerated metabolisms both of us now have.”

 

“Wow... I'm sorry to hear that Buck, that guy sounds like a real dick.”

 

Bucky couldn't help the laugh that rang out. When it finally settled, turning to Steve and resting his hands around the Alpha's shoulders.

 

“I wasn't joking though...”

 

“About... him being a dick?”

 

“About you being beautiful...”

 

Bucky was quiet a moment, giving a soft smile before accepting the kiss his husband leaned in for. After a while locking lips pressed up against each other, the little girl kicked them both and they stopped, surprised. Bucky gave a small laugh, scrunching up his nose and Steve gave a smile as the Omega rested his head on his shoulder.

 

~ _It was absolutely worth it..._

 

 

.oOo.

 

 

The next day, Steve was off, but he still woke up early like always. Bucky woke up to the smell of fresh pancakes and after getting over the heaviness of being in bed (and of his belly), managed to get out of bed and followed the smell.

 

Chocolate chip with blueberry syrup.

 

“You really know how to wake up our daughter, don't you...”

 

“Well, figured 13 hours was enough. Her Oma needs to eat so she can eat too.”

 

Bucky sat down for his meal, nearly, no, _actually_ moaning when he took a bite. Good god, Steve made good pancakes.

 

“Jesus, what I wouldn't give to have you make that sound for me.”

 

“Smother your dick in this syrup and I just might. What did you add to this, crack?”

 

“Maple actually. But there's buttermilk in the pancakes, if that helps.”

 

“Mmm... not the powder...”

 

“What do take me for?”

 

“I am so happy I married you.”

 

“What about the baby?”

 

“She's happy too...”

 

Steve gave a laugh before serving himself and sitting down. He gave Bucky some warm tea with milk and honey and had coffee for himself. They went about their day when they were finished.

 

Only when Steve finally planned on...

 

He stared at the bookshelf a moment. All the books were rearranged and while that normally wouldn't bother him...

 

“ **Buck?** ”

 

Bucky called from the other room, not bothering to come over.

 

“ _Yeah?”_

 

“ **Did you rearrange the bookcase?** ”

 

Bucky didn't answer this time. Instead, he saw his husband waddle into the room and towards him. He stopped and looked at the bookcase.

 

“I... yeah. It... almost fell on me." When Steve looked alarmed, he quickly clarified. "It didn't! It was how I found out about Conner's powers. I didn't really pay attention to how we put them back.”

 

_Oh no..._

 

“ _Shit..._ ”

 

“Language, Cap. Somethin' wrong, Stevie?”

 

“When it fell... you didn't happen to notice a...”

 

“...A... what? Not a mind reader, Steve.”

 

“A small... dark and soft, leather bound... sketchbook.”

 

Bucky looked surprised a moment before taking Steve's hand and leading him back to their room. Taking the book from the nightstand drawer.

 

“Didn't know where you had it exactly... wasn't sure where to put it back...”

 

Steve looked relieved as his mate handed it to him but then was quiet another moment.

 

“Did you...”

 

Bucky raised a brow. Steve sighed.

 

“Did you look in it?”

 

Bucky's cheeks tinged the slightest bit pink and Steve tensed up.

 

“I did...”

 

Steve's expression fell and he let out a sigh.

 

“Was I not supposed to see that you were drawing lewd pictures of me?”

 

At that, Steve's face heated up, burning and no doubt red from ear to ear as he stared wide eyed at his mate.

 

“I-uh—um... no? I mean—yes. _No?_ I don't...” He gave a frustrated growl before covering his face to calm down so he could speak. “It was supposed to be a surprise...”

 

Bucky was quiet a moment, looking at Steve. “A surprise for what? And speaking of, I know I wasn't modeling for you in those pictures... how did you...”

 

“I have eidetic memory... there's not a damn thing I can forget... It was supposed to be a surprise for you, the day she'd be born. After you woke up... that was when I'd planned to give it to you. It would have been a thank you...”

 

Bucky's cheeks flushed again. “I didn't... realize you'd been so attentive with my pregnancy...”

 

“These were... all the moments I thought you couldn't be any more beautiful... and you proved me wrong. They were every moment I fell in love you again... the last one... it woulda been _Day 1_... with her in your arms and... _god, I'm such an idiot_.”

 

This romantic...  _motherfucker_. Bucky felt his breath hitch and his cheeks burn stronger. _Of course_  Steve would blame himself. Bucky felt like such an ass for it... He could see the sorrow on the Alpha's face as he was about to walk away and grabbed his hand to stop him before taking the book and setting it down and pulling him in for a fierce kiss. Both of them gasping when they finally broke.

 

“You still got 6 weeks left to finish, including the work in progress, 4 to find those last few moments before that, Steve... _And I can't wait to see them, but I will..._ ”

 

He pulled Steve out of the room as he got his coherency back.

 

“I... then where are you taking me?”

 

They stopped in the living room before Bucky turned to look at him, bit his lips and leaned in for another kiss, deep and passionate and full of all the rush of hormones he was feeling in that moment. Steve was in a daze by the time he broke it again, and they were both having trouble keeping up.

 

“We are going to take the time to have sex. To _really **dirty**_ **every** surface in this house so there's an actual fuckin'  _reason_ to clean so much, you romantic piece of shit.”

 

Steve's face went beet red as he tried and _failed miserably_ to utter a response. And by the spike in his scent, he was _very much_ on board with the idea~.

 

Bucky spent the next few days _really_ cleaning everything, though part of him was tempted not to with their scent everywhere, leftover sweat in the furniture was probably not the greatest idea.

 

The book stayed right by Steve's bedside, closed despite how tempted he was to look in it.

 

He smoothed a hand over where he felt the baby girl kick inside. He couldn't wait for the day she was finally in his arms... and as much as he complained... he really, _really_ loved Steve...

 

He took a look at the work around him. The house was immaculate.

 

. . .

 

God-fucking-dammit, it needed to be cleaner.

 

.oOo.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus FUCK, that was a load.
> 
> And to start, I'll say there is a sincerely LACKING amount of Omega Bucky fics, AND Omega Lex fics, for my taste. Oh look~, what happened to the tags? I didn't do anything, how did that get there? Who added a rating? What on earth did I change and why would I possibly be updating this? Certainly not for any... raisins~... ;))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))
> 
> Moving on~.
> 
> There was an Omega Steve (ugh, not even done *properly*~) fic exchange, but not Omega Bucky? How about just Alpha Steve? What the honest frick, man? Bucky makes the perfect mama bear, and Steve's the overtly sweet papa bear. Just look at that romantic motherfucker. He's amazing. Make him the Alpha. Make him put his perfect little blonde haired babies in everyone, I don't fucking care. But I'm tried of seeing like 10 Omega Steve fics for every ONE he's an Alpha.
> 
> He's an Alpha. Suck my ass. Yes, I am a salty bitch about it, fight me.
> 
> Clark is another sweetheart Alpha. You're gonna tell me a 6'3" fuckin' SEMI truck of muscle and power should bottom? NO. Lex is a fuckin' princess, and just imagine Clark's dick size... Now unsee it in all its glory. *squints* I dare you...
> 
> . . .
> 
> You're welcome~.
> 
> That being said, I think it's time Stucky got its own version of the Stony Superfamily. You all know the trope. Steve and Tony and their son Peter. (Steve should be the Alpha for Stony too, motherfuckers.)
> 
> How bout Steve and Bucky and their daughter Kobik?
> 
> It would be so perfect and I've seen no one else do it. People need to do it. If you don't know who Kobik is, google her and some of the comic panels she's in, she's adorable. Bucky makes the perfect mom for her and he actually does care for her and keep her safe in the comics. He's just this big sad sweetie pie and I love their interactions so much. She could be the daughter he hides from Steve or whatever. Pick her with white or black hair, but it needs to happen so I'm throwin' that idea out there. JUST DO IT~!
> 
> SO, more Omega Bucky havin' Stevie's little babies, and some Supersoldierfamily with Steve, Bucky, and Kobik. And more Lex giving birth to a secret (or maybe not so secret) baby Conner would't hurt either. (Why does no one think of that, it's genius~!)
> 
> And yes, spoiler alert, the little baby in his belly is Kobik. They just don't know it yet. ;)


End file.
